Memories Of Forgotten Faces
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: Ichigo, having just regained his powers, encounters an old face that he didn't expect to see, or for the matter, remember. What will happen when this un-disclaimed person brings trouble with her, and the likes of enemies the Shinigami and other Races have never seen the likes of before? Find out, all in Memories Of Forgotten Faces! R&R (There will be Eventual Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alrighty, starts off in Ichigo's home. This will be shortly after Ichigo regains his powers. Will be IchiSenn, and that I'm sure about. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it, whether they are good reviews or bad reviews, doesn't matter, it'll show me what I have to improve on this story**

**~Maito**

"Hey, Ichigo, you have another spirit," Karin said, not bothering to look at the purple-haired female ghost that had appeared. The ghost smiled, waiting for the boy to appear.

"Ichigo, remember me?" the ghost asked, and Ichigo, who was just walking down the stairs, paused. Something about that voice and the way her hair was made her seem familiar. Then, there was that statement.

"Umm, who are you?" Ichigo asked, confused. The girl frowned slightly, before a look of determination came across her face.

"It's me, Senna," the girl said, hoping it would make him remember. _'That name, the face, everything seems so familiar, but I just can't remember her. Why?' _Ichigo questioned himself.

"Nope, sorry. You seem familiar, but I just don't remember you, even if I knew you before," Ichigo said, pulling out his Substitute badge. Senna frowned, seeing the badge.

"You do know that isn't going to work on me, right?" Senna asked, confusing the now Shinigami Ichigo.

"What do you mean, all it is is a Ko-"

"I know that, and that's why I'm saying it won't work. I'm not just some plus soul that'll turn into a hollow during time, I will stay the same. I used to be the Memory Rosary ," Senna said, and images flashed through Ichigo's head.

_Flashback_

_It was the girl, and he had just stepped in front of her, saying she was more than just an item, that she was a person with thoughts and feelings. He was staring down several captains of the Gotei 13._

_Flashback End_

"Whoa," Ichigo said, stepping back. This was too confusing.

"Remember something?" Karin asked, now VERY interested in the conversation now.

"Yeah, I remember arguing for your sake. I stepped in between you and several captains," Ichigo said, trying to remember more.

"Well, in that case, I don't need to use my spirit form anymore," Senna said, appearing in a solid form, her gigai to be exact. Karin snapped her fingers, drawing some attention now.

"I remember you now, you're that girl that Ichigo brought back a few years ago, and Dad and Yuzu were spying on your guys' conversation while you both were in Ichigo's room," Karin said, receiving a nod from Senna.

"Yep. I remember shortly after falling asleep on Ichigo's bed," Senna recalled, smiling.

"So, ichigo, can I sleep here tonight?" Senna asked, smiling because she knew she would, no matter what his answer was.

"Fine, I guess you were a good friend. After all, I did defend you against the Gotei 13," Ichigo said, knowing when he was defeated.

"Okie dokie, though you have to take me to Urahara, we all need to talk," Senna said, her mood darkening.

"Fine, let's get going. Karin, if you see Rukia, Chad, Inoue, or Uryuu, let them know that they're wanted at Urahara's," Ichigo said, propping his body up on the couch.

_Gotei 13, Captain's meeting_

"Alright, this meeting was called to discuss several issues. First of all, the subject of the 'Memory Rosary'," Yamamoto said, frowning. The captains looked on, a bit more interested. "The last one has resurfaced, contacting the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. As of now, there is no movement, however, showing that she has caused a detrimental change to any of the worlds. However, Kurosaki Ichigo and his sister, Kurosaki Karin, have started regaining their memories of the time they spent with it. The question is, should we take any action?" Yamamoto questioned, Kenpachi's hand shooting up. "No, Kenpachi, you can't fight the boy," Yamamoto said, Kenpachi's hand drooping down depressidly.

"How about we monitor the situation, and if things get bad with kurosaki, we step in," Byakuya suggested, receiving a murmur of agreement throughout the captains.

"Alright then, we shall go with Byakuya's idea," Yamamoto said. "Next order of business...

_Urahara Shouten_

"Ah, yes, Senna-san, I remember you. Please, sit down," Urahara said, greeting the duo as they walked in. He gestured to the table, tea already prepared for them.

"Thank you. Now, I have something important to explain," Senna said, waiting for them to get settled in.

"We're all ears," Urahara responded, Ichigo nodding in response. He was intrigued, hoping that the discussion would bring on more memories of her.

"Well, it's about the blanks. Instead of their number decreasing when I gave them their memories back, their population increased. What I'm trying to say is that more and more Memory Rosaries are developing,"Senna explained, causing a curious look to come across Urahara's face.

"This is an interesting development. Do you mind if I-"

"You are not going to experiment on any of the Rosaries!" Ichigo said, knowing Urahara.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I was actually going to ask Senna here if she could show me the portal to the valley of screams, that way I could observe these beings," Urahara said, truth ringing through his voice.

"Sure thing. It's in the same spot as last time," Senna said, the bridge coming into Ichigo's head.

_Flashback_

"_Rukia, go inform Urahara and the squads. I'm going in," Ichigo said, turning towards the portal._

"_No, Ichigo, it's an unknown risk," Rukia argued. Ichigo just turned his head towards Rukia._

"_I will save her," Ichigo said, not waiting for a reply as he dove towards the portal, sword outstretched._

_Flashback End_

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Senna asked, noting that Ichigo had doubled over, holding his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These memories, they are getting painful and more detailed," Ichigo said, sitting straight up again.

"Alright, I may want to also observe you as well, Ichigo. The fact that these memories that are coming back keep increasing in pain may mean something useful. Record the next time you have another one of these memories, explain how it felt, what it was, stuff like that," Urahara said, receiving a sigh from Ichigo in response.

"Fine, just l thing. You have to start explaining things from when Ichigo knew you. Or at least through out some words every now and then that you think may trigger the memories," Urahara finished, preparing to head to the Valley of Screams.

"Good with me," Senna said, that bright smile of hers returning. "You owe me a ride on the Ferris Wheel," Senna said, standing up, though, Ichigo groaned in pain as his head felt like it was exploding once again.

_Flashback_

"_I'll help you with whatever you want, however, first you have to take me on that!" Senna said, standing up from her seat at the small table and pointed at the Ferris Wheel. Ichigo just turned, curious as to what the condition was._

"_I'm not falling for that again," Ichigo said, turning back to see Senna climb onto the table. "Just what is it with your fascination with heights?" Ichigo questioned._

"_I don't know, I like it when I'm way up high in the air. I guess it's because when things become confusing and weird, it all becomes crystal clear when I'm up high," Senna said, smiling._

_Flashback End_

"Ichigo, wake up. Are you ok?" Senna asked, standing over Ichigo, who was lying in one of the backrooms of the Urahara Shouten on a matress, covered in a blanket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These memories, they're so... confusing," Ichigo said, shaking his head and scowling. He hated feeling like this, not knowing what was actually happening.

"So, time for the Ferris Wheel?" Senna asked eagerly, smiling. Ichigo just stopped scowling, how could he with someone around him that was so cheery all the time?

"Yeah, I guess," Ichigo said, standing up and tossing the blanket back onto the bed. He frowned, seeing just a bit of blood where he was just laying down, though he just blamed it as a stain and continued on, waving goodbye to Urahara and his employees. Ichigo and Senna headed towards the home, grabbing Ichigo's body, and then headed to theplaza, while Urahara headed to the portal. If only they knew what troubles lie ahead, they would've been prepared.

**AN: Alright, I watched Bleach: Memories of Nobody, and I'll admit, it had me in tears towards the end. And believe me when I say, there is not much that I cry about. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story, a bit nondescriptive on the places and what not, but I think you get the point of what the stuff looked like.**

**~Maito**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here's chapter number 2! I hope y'all enjoy it, if not, let me know and I'll try to fix anything.**

**~Maito**

"So, Ichigo, how'd your date go? Did my son finally become a ma-" Isshin was cut short as Ichigo punched his father in the gut, causing the elderly man to double over in pain.

"It was not a date dad. Oh, Senna's going to be staying in my room, I'll sleep on the couch," Ichigo said, ignoring his father.

"Oh, Masaki, our son is finally beco-"

"Shut it, Goat-chin!" Ichigo yelled, kicking his father through the giant Masaki poster and through the wall. He was about to go after his father, but a huge amount of pain ripped though his entire body this time, and he collapsed to the floor, trying to fight the pain.

"Karin, get dad!" Ichigo heard Yuzu yell as he slowly lost consciousness, though not before seeing Senna's worried face above him.

_Flashback_

"_Goddammit, why are you always so nosy?!" Ichigo yelled as he opened the door, revealing both Yuzu and Isshin with glass cups to the door, apparently listening intently to Senna's and his conversation. They backed up, Karin saying an I told you so to the two. Ichigo turned back around, finding Senna sound asleep on his bed, snoring._

"_Oh, Ichigo, the bath is ready whenever she is," Yuzu said, heading back down the stairs._

_Flashback End_

"Strawberry, wake up!"

"Ichigo, get up!" Ichigo heard the two female voices continue this on, recognizing one as Rukia, the other as Senna. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He was in his room, both girls next to his bed.

"Damn, that's getting worse and worse," Ichigo said, scowling. Senna smiled sadly, feeling somewhat responsible for the teen's pain.

"Dammit Strawberry, what's going on?" Rukia asked, confused. She had no idea who the girl was, or why Ichigo was saying the pain kept getting worse.

"Don't you remember Senna?" Ichigo asked, remembering she was one of the people he stood against when first protecting Senna from Soul Society.

"Memory Rosary," Rukia gasped, stumbling back as the memories rushed at her.

"Why the hell does everybody remember her so much faster than I do?" Ichigo asked, and, as if on cue, Yuzu walked in.

"Hi Senna, it's been a while," Yuzu said, greeting her guests.

"Dammit, even Yuzu remembers her!" Ichigo cried out in frustration, Senna just giggling at her friend's annoyment.

"Don't worry, you'll get all your memories back eventually," Senna said, smiling.

"Yeah, but why is it that me getting my memories back is so painful?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I don't kn-GAH!" Senna screamed in pain, dropping to the floor as she held her head, thrashing wildly. Ichigo jumped up, blood splattering everybody. The only people not to notice were Ichigo, who was desperately trying to help Senna, who was the other person not to notice.

"Ichigo, you're bleeding!" Rukia yelled out, Ichigo's once white shirt soaked with his blood. Ichigo ignored her, though, and pulled Senna so she was standing up, and wrapped her in a hug, half to support her, the other half was to stop her thrashing. He felt the warm trickle of some sort of liquid on his back and turned, gasping in surprise.

"I-Ichigo, help," Senna said, passing into unconsciousness, Ichigo following close behind as the amount of blood he had lost caught up with him. They fell to the floor, still in the hug as Yuzu ran out of the room, screaming for Isshin, who shunpoed into the room, hefting both unconscious patients over his shoulder.

"Rukia, be prepared to help heal them!" Isshin yelled, dashing out of the room and towards his clinic, tossing both Teens down onto separate beds.

"Rukia, check on Senna!" Isshin yelled, flipping his son onto his back and examining, finding no visible wounds.

"She's fine, just passed out," Rukia said, sighing in a somewhat relief.

"Good, come over here and help me find out what's making Ichigo bleed!" Isshin yelled frantically, fearing for his son.

_Ichigo's mind, Flashback_

"_Who is she?" Ichigo asked, watching as Senna flew on a twister like wind, destroying the blanks that had gathered._

"_Ichigo, she's going to release!" Rukia yelled, watching as Senna started to spin, her black robes spinning majestically in the wind._

"_Right!" Ichigo yelled in response, flash-stepping to the girl, bringing his Shikai up to block the girl from finishing._

"_Jerk!" Senna yelled, using his forehead as a springboard and flying higher into the air, releasing as Ichigo fell to the ground._

_Flashback End_

"Ichigo, get up! Ichigo!" Senna yelled, shaking the boy. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, opening them slowly to adjust to the light. He looked around, finding Senna standing in his room next to the bed which he was currently laying.

"What's the problem?" Ichigo asked, swinging his feet off of the bed and standing up, stretching.

"A message just came from Urahara, and he requested that you be present during it," Senna said, a worried look on her face.

"This so doesn't sound good," Ichigo said, letting Senna lead him out of the room and down the stairs, and he was surprised. Everybody that knew Urahara were there, even most of the Captains. "What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, looking through the crowd. He found a crying Yoruichi, who was being comforted by Soi-Fon.

"Ichigo, you might want to sit down for the message," Tessai said glumly, and Ichigo did as he was told.

"Play the damned message!" Ichigo said, confused. Tessai complied, holding up Kon as the projector. Urahara appeared on the far wall, battered, bruised, and bleeding heavily.

"Ichigo, friends, I regrettably inform everybody that... I may not be coming back alive," Urahara said, his eyes going wide as he jumped out of the screens view, and clangs of a sword fight were heard. "The new Memory Rosaries are growing stronger every hour! I'm doing all I can, but on top of their power multiplying, so is their numbers!" Urahara continued on, grunting in pain soon after wards. Ichigo scowled, immediately knowing where the message was going. The next thing Ichigo saw was Urahara's body fly across the screen, blood trailing in a downpour. Ichigo growled, the former captain not moving.

"I'm going in there!" Ichigo said, angered. Tessai just turned off the message, frowning at Ichigo's rashness.

"Ichigo, you're not going in there," Rukia said, seeing her friend outraged.

"I have to, what if he's still alive?!" Ichigo yelled, running across the living room. He grabbed Kon, shoved his hand down the plush lion's throat and grabbing the soul candy. Before anyone could react, Ichigo had popped out of his body.

"Kurosaki, don't be so brash. Captain Yamamoto is going to fire the Kido cannon soon, which will destroy all the Rosaries and the Valley Of Screams," Byakuya said, standing up.

"You can do what you want, but either way, I'm going. Just try to stop me, I dare you," Ichigo said, flaring his reiatsu to prove his point. Kenpachi walked into the room, grinning maniacally.

"I'm going too, it's been a while since I fought a good fight," Zaraki said, Yachiru on top of his head grinning too.

"I'm going too. It's my fault that Urahara had this happen to him," Senna said, frowning.

"I would like to see these things that killed the former 12th division captain, I might be able to dissect the and study them," Kurotsuchi said, Ichigo caring less.

"I'm going, also. These bastards killed Urahara, and I'm going to get my revenge," Yoruichi said, filled with anger.

"Well, the rest of you can make up your minds later, I'm leaving now so that I can get to Urahara before the Kido Cannon hits the Valley," Ichigo said, flash-stepping towards the bridge, followed by the ones that already volunteered. They arrived quickly, and all of them dove into the portal.

"Alright, nobody split up. We go in pairs, I've got Senna, Kenpachi has Yachiru, and Yoruichi has the Captain of 12th division," Ichigo said, everybody in agreement. They split off into the groups, Ichigo searching out Urahara, the rest heading off to kill.

**AN: Alrighty, a possible Character Death. I still haven't decided the Urahara part, however, the rest of the story has already been decided. Hope you enjoyed, don't be afraid to point out anything I did wrong, or made a mistake in. Have a great holiday break, hope you all had a great Christmas, and I'll update soon.**

**~Maito**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Rough chapter up ahead, a bit sketchy in the details. Might be up for revision later on**

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the body of the shop owner. It was still in the same position as the last time he saw it, though there was a slight rise of his chest. "He's alive! Senna, get Urahara out of here, I'm going to get the others!" Ichigo yelled, flash-stepping off towards the four other familiar Reiatsu. However, before knowing what had happened, Ichigo was sent flying backwards, right past Urahara and Senna and straight into a wall.

"Going somewhere?" a man asked, stepping into view. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform, though with twin Zanpakuto in their sealed forms. He also had brown scraggly hair, and blue eyes. Senna gasped, worrying over her friend.

"Senna, what did I say? Get out of here with Urahara, now!" Ichigo yelled, pulling himself from the wall. He grabbed Zangetsu off of his back, and the ribbon covering the blade fell. The enemy just chuckled, four more of the Rosaries appearing beside him, all wearing cloaks.

"Well, looks like the odds have changed a bit, no?" the man asked, and Ichigo growled in anger.

"Yeah, you might actually put up a fight!" Ichigo yelled, speeding off. The original man chuckled as the four of his comrades all disappeared, reappearing around Ichigo.

"Give up now, boy," the man said, smiling.

"Oh come on Ichigo, are you going to give up just because you're outnumbered? Show them the power that you used to fight me, boy," Kenpachi said, appearing behind one of the cloaked members. He jabbed his blade forward, the person just barely dodging the blow.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll show them exactly what I'm made of!" Ichigo yelled, looking around for Senna quick. _'Good, she's far enough away,' _Ichigo thought, bringing his hand up in front of his face.

"Let's rock, since your friend there can take on the other four," the man said, unsheathing his swords. They were elegant, with a vine-like etching running down the blade.

"Fine!" Ichigo said, pulling his hand away from his face to reveal his hollow's mask.

"Release the Heavens, Tenkū no senshi(Warriors In The Sky)!" the man yelled, and the blade in his right hand turned into a bow, the one in the left a quiver filled with black and orange arrows. "From the looks of things, I'm the perfect match for you!" the man said cockily, firing arrows at the Shinigami.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya said, appearing in front of Ichigo. His blade turned into the pink petals as he swung his hilt, blocking the attack.

"Ichigo we have these guys, keep with Senna and make sure that Urahara get's out of here. After that, flag us to inform us that you are out," Byakuya said, jumping forward. Ichigo watched on, slightly confused before the Captain's words rang through his head. He jumped off, chasing after the form of Senna. He had nearly caught up, seeing that Senna was about to exit through the portal when he was tackled. As soon as he landed on his back, the thing that tackled him disappeared in a blue blur.

"Think you're going somwheres?" a female voice asked, and Ichigo looked up, finding a Neko Shinigami female, carrying a curved blade.

"I think I'm going to kick your ass!" Ichigo yelled, seeing Senna pass through the portal. He jumped to his feet, bringing Zangetsu into a defensive position. The Neko disappeared in a flash, bringing her blade down at Ichigo's, her light blue hair blowing as the force of the collision spit p some wind.

"Now now, don't think you're going to win too easily," the girl said jumping back and bringing the blade in an arc, a blue ball of energy speeding at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his sword to create the blue crescent moon, which just absorbed the blue ball and continued on.

"Ooh, a strong one," the Neko said, disappearing in a flash. "You're putting up more of a fight than that blonde guy," the Neko said, and a howl was heard from far away, sounding somewhat like Yoruichi's. Ichigo paused, feeling the ex-captain's reiatsu come closer, though the Neko took this oppourtunity to attack, charging at the distracted Ichigo. Before she could get there, however, Yoruichi slammed a fist into the side of her face, a rage filled expression on her face.

"You're the one that did that to him. You will pay!" Yoruichi yelled, about to attack when Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go inform the captains, our time here is done, Urahara is out of here now," Ichigo said, and Yoruichi grumbled something, but complied. "You've made a horrible mistake, you know. I don't take it lightly when people hurt my friends," Ichigo said, his reiatsu starting to break apart the area around him. He approached the stunned girl, scowling. The Neko froze as Ichigo put a hand to her forehead. "Cero." was the last word she heard before her head was blown off, her body disintegrating soon after.

"Ichigo, let's go! The Kido cannon was just fired!" the group of captains yelled, flash-stepping towards the portal. Ichigo nodded, and changed directions to run towards the portal, making it there quickly.

"Ichigo, watch out!" Senna yelled from the bridge, seeing one of the Rosaries having followed the group out. It was the man from earlier, and he stabbed the surprised Ichigo straight through the heart. The teenager's vision started to blur as the man removed his blade, swinging the replica up to block Kenpachi. Senna rushed forward, catching Ichigo in her arms. The man disappeared on the group, and in less than a second, his blade was stabbed through Senna's heart, and the two fell to the floor, Ichigo already unconscious, and Senna following close behind.

"That's it, nobody kills the Ryoka!" Kenpachi yelled, pulling off his eye patch. The area around him turned yellow, which soon started to destroy the ground and bridge, churning the waters below.

"Captain Unohana!" Yoruichi yelled, flash-stepping to the duo's location, checking for a pulse, and finding none.

**AN: alright, sorry this chapterr was quite a bit shorter than the others. I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, and hopefully it worked. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to point out any mistakes. Have a great holiday vacation!**

**~Maito**


End file.
